A Change of Heart
by TaShYrEi
Summary: She was deliberately called the Ice Queen. He was the evil plot making, pyromaniac. When two different worlds collide, you just have to expect the unexpected. [Hao x Anna][AU][Finished]
1. The Nightmare

**A Change of Heart**

Chapter 1: **_The Nightmare_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or its characters. Please don't sue me!_

**This is about 2 mortal enemies ever since childhood. Will they remain the same, or would a miracle happen that would forever change their lives? _(Hao x Anna)_ **

**Oh, and by the way, this is my first fanfic so please bear with me if it sucks a LOT. Please read and review!**

On the first day of school in eighth grade, there was a huge crowd watching at the corridors by the lockers.

"Why you perverted Hao Asakura!" Anna shouted angrily after Hao was trying to –ahem- kiss Anna.

"I'm not a pervert." Hao answered casually the way he usually does.

"Then how do you explain harassing me in front of all these people?" Anna shouted back.

"I'm not harassing you. You're making that story up." Hao said while looking blankly at the ceiling.

"YEAH, Hao's right!" Hao's –ahem again- cheerers and fans defended him.

"I would simply call that trying to "rape" me, Mr. Perverted Bastard Asakura." Anna was trying to calm herself down which is an impossible dream

The crowd of rather eavesdropping students "oowed" at Anna.

"Shut up." Anna quickly said.

"You know what? This means war, Asakura! And I mean WAR!" Anna angrily said.

"So, you're challenging me? You challenge the almighty and powerful, handsome and sexy Hao Asakura?" Hao questioned Anna who was really going to burst out like a volcano.

"Remove the adjectives, Hao. They don't suit you." Anna seriously replied.

"So, the calm and steady Kyouyama Anna is now acting like a mad and wild horse! Okay, here's the deal-I don't accept your challenge unless you tell me what I get if I win this stupid little game of yours…"Hao answered.

"If I win, you become MY slave for the whole school year. You will do whatever command I give you and I'll torture you if you don't do so." Anna continuously explained.

"And?" Hao confusedly asked, "How about me?"

"Well, if you win, you--" Anna suddenly stopped.

"You'll be my girlfriend for the whole year! How about that! Nice idea I've got, ne?" Hao proudly exalted his own idea.

"No! I'm not going to let you!" Anna objected.

"But you gave your own condition, so I can give mine! If you don't agree with then I'll spread that your—" Hao paused.

"Stop! Alright, alright. I accept." Anna interrupted.

"Good, it's settled then. You just give me what to do, and POOF! you're my girlfriend for the next 10 months! How lucky can I get!" Hao excitedly told Anna.

Then, as Hao turned his back, Anna felt a blaze of cheating in her eyes and attacked him while he wasn't looking.

"YAAAAAHHH! I'm gonna KILL you right now!" Anna screamed out at Hao.

"Hey! What the FUCK?" Hao was surprised while Anna charged at him.

Anna smacked him straight in the face which left Hao with a BIG red mark on the cheek. But that didn't stop there.

"NOOO! Please! Anything but the hair! STOP! Don't touch the hair! I'm begging you! Please…" Hao was pleading (?) at Anna.

"Oh, is that it? Thanks for the hint, Hao." Anna wickedly smiled.

"Uh-oh. Bad idea." Hao nervously gulped.

Then Anna got a flashing object which Hao recognized as a –gulp- knife.

"Hey, are you REALLY that desperate to KILL me?" Hao asked as he was staring at the shiny knife as Anna walked toward him.

"No." Anna replied as she continued walking toward him.

"Then what are you going to do with that knife?" Hao asked again while Anna moved in closer by the minute.

He got his answer when Anna –cut- his gorgeous hair. His long and beautiful hair.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hao loudly wailed.

The crowd was completely shocked. The fan girls were crying because Hao lost his sexiness after he lost his damn good-looking hair. But the others just "oowed" at what happened.

"Shut up." Hao shot a serious look at them.

"So what does it feel like losing your rapunzel-like hair?" Anna beamed at Hao.

"You're gonna pay, Kyouyama. You're gonna suffer. This DOES REALLY mean WAR between YOU and ME. I'll make your life miserable." Hao quietly whispered.

_So that's the first chapter. I hope I could update this one soon coz' I have lots of homework to do._

_You may be wondering what Hao was supposed to say when Anna stopped him. Well, that's a secret…for now._


	2. An Evil Plan

**A Change of Heart**

Chapter 1: **_An "Evil" Plan_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or its characters. Please don't sue me!_

**This chapter just slipped into my mind last night June 24! And I can't let this go by unwritten because I have this trouble of being absent-minded. So, I'm typing it before I forget this! I didn't expect to update so soon!**

**I'm sorry if this chapter kinda sucks again because this is all I can make.**

Strands of the brunette's hair came flying across the hall.

'Darn, that Anna! She ruined my hair which took forever to take care of! Without my hair, I'm just an ugly sloth!' Hao said to himself.

Then, a pink-haired girl ran by the hall, and was catching her breath when she reached where Hao and Anna was standing.

"Yoh? What-what happened to you? Why do you have bruises and a BIG, RED slap on your cheek?" Tamao worriedly asked.

"Don't waste your breath. He's not Yoh." Anna explained.

"Uh. Okay." Tamao answered.

A few minutes later, a small guy walked by the corridor and announced, "Okay, show's over. Return to your respective classrooms." It was Manta Oyamada, the principal who was just 80 centimeters tall-that likely explains why the students were NEVER afraid of him. But even so, he was respected because of his calm manner-and the students eventually went back to their class.

"Except for Asakura Hao and Kyouyama Anna." the small guy said.

Principal Oyamada let Hao go to FIX his face, and had a talk with Anna.

"Ms. Kyouyama, it is very unusual for you to get mixed in with school fights that's why I'm surprised that you, a consistent honor student would bring a deadly weapon to school such as a knife." Principal Manta tsk-tsked.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I promise not to do that again." Anna promptly replied.

"Good. But I'm not letting you go without a punishment. It's an hour of detention for you." Principal Manta smiled and told Anna to go.

'Great. Now I've got my first detention because of that stupid Hao.' Anna whispered to herself.

At the restroom for boys…

"Aniki, why do you always LIKE getting into trouble?" Yoh asked Hao while trimming his hair.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I do not LOVE getting into trouble, okay?" Hao sarcastically told him.

"Okay, then. Your hair's all done, aniki!" Yoh told his brother.

"That feels so much better. I had a headache sitting for a long time. Couldn't you trim my hair a little bit faster next time? I think my head's all twitched up." Hao said.

"I'm sorry." Yoh sincerely apologized.

The restroom door suddenly opened when a blue-haired guy walked in.

"Waaaaaahhh! I'm seeing aliens!" he slams the door shut and ran away.

"What's his problem?" Hao retorted.

He soon realized why when he saw himself at the mirror.

He looked exactly like Yoh!

Horo-horo was shivering his spine out when he came back to his classroom.

"Hey, what happened? Why do you look like as if you've seen a ghost or something?" Ren asked.

"Tell me! Is it me, or am I seeing double? Do I have a problem with my eyes!" Horo fearfully asked.

"No. What's your problem, anyway? Do you need to go to a psychologist?" Ren asked again.

Back at the boys' restroom…

"This is perfect, my smart little brother." Hao laughed.

"What? Did I do something?" Yoh confusingly asked.

_

* * *

__Flashback:_

8 years ago…When Hao and Anna were still about 5 years old, they used to fight-only childish fights that is…But, they also shared secrets about their life. They both knew each other so well…

"Hao, can I tell you something?" Anna asked with glowing eyes.

"Sure, anything. What is it about?" Hao curiously asked.

"Do you promise me, that you'll never tell it to anyone else?" Anna said with a beaming face.

"Yeah. I promise, I won't tell anyone else." Hao replied while raising his right arm as if pledging to a national flag.

"Well, it's like this. I-I" Anna was afraid to tell it.

"You-what?" Hao repeated.

"I have a crush on Yoh." Anna said while blushing red like a burned octopus.

"Oh, is that it? Okay, I won't tell." Hao carelessly answered.

Then Anna ran back to her house.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Hao's eyes had a sly, burning look in them. It was obvious that he was plotting something very EVIL to even the score against Anna.

"I have this crazy idea. But it just might work…"

'Hao, you are a genius. Oh, how I adore my looks, my sexiness, my brains—and my evilness…' Hao laughed while still staring at his reflection on the bathroom mirror.

_You're probably thinking what Hao's gonna do next _(if someone IS reading this stupid fic)

_Well, it's up in the next chapter… Oh, '_aniki' means _brother _if you didn't know that.


	3. Playing Pretend

**A Change of Heart**

Chapter 3: **_Playing Pretend_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or its characters. Please don't sue me!_

**I also thought of this chappy last June 24! Whoa! Ideas are really streaming to me! I guess I was just inspired that night. _Oh, you might notice I LOVE Hao…that's why I made this a Hao X Anna fic_**

**Once again, I tell you, please bear with me if this chapter STINKS. It's my first time making a fic so I'm still an amateur.**

**Thanks for the reviews! I love you all! I never expected to get reviews this fast! **

**Thanks to the ff. for R&R!**

_**winner-loser**_

_**Chibi-Ra-Chan**_

_**Lady Duzie**_

_**Thank you ever so much!**_

The twins walked home together after school. When they reached the house…

"Hey, little bro. Could you do a teeny weeny favor for me?" Hao asked his brother.

"What is it?" Yoh suspiciously asked.

"Could you act like me for the next 5 months? And I'll take your place?" Hao was hoping he could convince Yoh into his plot.

"Me? Act like you? No way! Anna would literally KILL me! I don't want to DIE pretending being you!" Yoh protested. 'Some teeny weeny favor. Good thing he didn't say it was a HUGE one'

"You won't die. Trust me. I'll get her attention so she won't notice you that much." Hao assured him.

"A-alright. Because if I die, I'll make sure I'll visit you and scare you to death!" Yoh reminded him, "But, wait a sec! Aniki, I can't get into detentions that much! It'll be obvious for sure!"

"No, you don't need to get into detentions to act like me. Just lure the girls into the NET-and you become like me." Hao answered.

"Uh, okay. Whatever."

"Oh, by the way, what's your YM password? I can't get into your account." Yoh asked him.

"It's 'imsosexy'." Hao smirked.

"0.o Uh, thanks. 'Gee, what a password aniki's got. He does worship himself a LOT.'"

"Hey, aniki! You never told me you had 500 girls lurking by your list!" Yoh shockingly told his brother after seeing 500 names which obviously were girls'.

"They wanted to tear my sexy body apart. They were all dying to date me, ya know. It's really hard when you're that HOT. Sometimes, I ask God why he made me TOO HOT. I think it's a curse." Hao continuously said.

Next morning…

"Aniki! Where's your perfume? I need to use it!" Yoh shouted over downstairs.

"Why?" Hao asked.

"If you want people to believe I'm really you, I should look like you, act like you-and even SMELL like you!" Yoh told him.

"You have a point there…Okay, it's in the top drawer by the bed." Hao directed him.

While Hao was changing…(into Yoh's clothes)

"Yuck! Is this really your perfume! It smells awful!" Hao told Yoh, "No wonder, women stay as far away from you as possible!"

"Don't criticize what I use, aniki." Yoh pouted.

"Okay, I'll use it. Whatever."

"Hey, aniki. Don't forget to unbutton your shirt before you go to school. Mine's always open, remember?" Yoh reminded his brother.

Hao faced their full-body view mirror and looked intently at his reflection for a very long time.

'Well, what do you know? I REALLY look like Yoh, now…"

Then, the two went to school…

One of Hao's fan girls said, "Hao looks like his twin now, very much alike."

Hao was about to answer when he recalled he WASN'T Hao anymore.

"Hao-sama! What does it feel like losing your attractive hair?" the school newspaper reporters disturbed Yoh.

"Ahehe, it's not that bad, really. Actually, I feel a lot better now." Yoh tried to find the right words to say.

'No! Stupid Yoh. That's not the way I talk, I'd rather say, "That fucking Anna, I'll never forgive her for destroying my stunning hair!" It is BAD! Losing my hair means losing everything! I was even planning of applying my hair for the Guinness World Book of Records…'

But Hao kept silent and was watching as Anna walked by the corridor not minding all the commotion that was happening around her.

"Anna," Hao manage to spit out.

"What is it, YOH? Do you want anything?" Anna asked. It was obvious that her cheeks were turning pink.

'YOH? She thinks I'm Yoh! This is just perfect for my revenge! She's dumber than I expected! So she still does have a crush on Yoh…'

"Nothing, just greeting you, Anna." Hao couldn't help laughing so he just smiled.

"Uh, okay. I think I better go now. Still got class. Don't want to be late, do I?" Anna waved goodbye.

"Oh, yeah. Right. You're my classmate, right? We better get to class or else we're gonna get late!" Hao took hold of Anna's arm and hurried with her.

Anna's face went hot as "Yoh" scurried off to class holding her hand.

'Am I a good actor or what? I could be a famous Hollywood star one day!' Hao smirked to himself.

Yoh went to class a bit later than usual after a truckload of "interviews" from fans and school newspaper reporters.

"Mr. Asakura Hao, late for class AGAIN? And by the way, nice haircut you've got there. And nice acting—"

Hao bit his lip, was his secret going to be revealed? If it was, his plans would go down the drain. His plan couldn't be suspected this early.

"—You thought I'd mistake you for Mr. Asakura Yoh who's sitting peacefully right now, did you? Well I'm not that stupid."

"Shheeww…That was close." Hao sighed in relief. 'You still are a moron, Mr. Bokutou.'

"Did you say something?" Anna quickly asked.

"Nothing. I was just thinking why aniki won't change his bad attitudes and personality." Hao was enjoying his acting stuff.

'I could earn an Oscar for my acting skills! I'm not only handsome, smart and sexy! I can even act! God made me so talented!' Hao chuckled to himself.

The students in the room kept on chit-chatting as Mr. Bokutou gave a lecture on "Hao" not to be tardy, and left the room to bring Yoh to the principal's office.

"Yoh, you know what? I think Hao's really not that bad. Maybe all he needs is attention that's why he's doing all his pranks and jokes. Because your parents separated, right? I couldn't blame him the way he's acting right now." Anna said.

Hao was taken aback by what Anna said. He didn't know that she thought that way about him. All he knew was that she always made his life a living hell. But he never knew she understood him, even a bit.

"I'm sorry, Yoh. Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry for mentioning the thing about your parents." Anna apologized.

"No, it's alright. I've accepted it."

Mr. Bokutou returned after half an hour later to continue his lesson with the class who were now tired of talking and talking while he was gone.

'Aniki, why did you make me suffer? I was so stupid to agree to your plan!'

_Poor Yoh. So that's the third chapter. Sorry if I make lame jokes. I'm not a comedian so I can't come up with funny jokes._

_Please review my story! Please I'm begging you!—kneels down like an idiot--_

♥_**Hao♥: **Shut up. You're making me sick._

_**Anna:** You made me so **OOC**! I'll KILL you! I do not apologize to people! I make them suffer and cry by torturing them! –eyes become burning red--_

_**Yoh: **Yeah. Anna-san's right. And how come I had to suffer for Hao's stupidness?_

♥_**Hao**♥:I am not stupid. You're the stupid one. –smirks--_

_**Tash: **Hehehe. Sorry about that._

_**Hao, Anna & Yoh: **--chases me off with a sword—_

_**Tash: **Yaaaaaahhh! –runs off—SO until next time! I love you ♥**Hao-sama!** ♥_


	4. A Secret Revealed

**A Change of Heart**

Chapter 4: **_A Secret Revealed_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or its characters. Please don't sue me!_

**I'm sorry about the title. I couldn't think of anything. I'm so stupid! I forgot to change the chapter numbers! Have you noticed that they were all named CHAPTER 1? Although with a different title…**

On English class…

"So as we all talked about yesterday. Tomorrow will be career day. I'm going to assign you by partners and give you certain assignments."

"Yes, sir." The class answered all except for Hao.

"Ms. Kyouyama Anna and Asakura Yoh will be partners for this particular project. Please cooperate with each other."

When tomorrow came…

They were assigned to help in the doctor's clinic. Hao volunteered as a sort of secretary while Anna was just sitting around.

"Are you sure you want to do this alone, Yoh? I'm sure you could use some help!" Anna willingly offered.

'She cares so much about him…She never showed that much affection to me, except—

_

* * *

__Flashback:_

2 years later after Anna told her secret to Hao-by this time, they were about 7 years old already…Hao's hair was as short as Yoh's at that time…

"You still like my brother, don't you?" Hao jokingly asked.

"I don't LIKE him. I-I…" Anna seemed to be groping for words.

"You what?" Hao urged her to continue.

"I realized that I LOVE him…" Anna finished her sentence but looked away from Hao.

"…" Hao couldn't say anything. He was struck by what Anna just said.

"Hao, could you do a favor for me?" Anna requested.

"Sure. Anything for you." Hao coolly replied.

"Could you kiss me? On the lips?" Anna said while looking somewhere else. She couldn't look at Hao straight in the eye.

"Pardon ME? Kiss you? Did you eat anything poisonous this morning?" Hao almost choked out.

"No. And I'm not sick, either. Please? Could you do it? For me?" Anna was now staring at the ground.

"Yeah, I can do it. But wouldn't you like to save your first kiss for Yoh?" Hao persuaded her to change her mind. But Anna was firm. It was her final decision.

Anna was a bit smaller than Hao so she had to go on and do a tiptoe like a ballerina in a pink tutu dress. Eventually, their faces met with each other. Anna closed her eyes and looked like an innocent angel. And they kissed—it lasted for about half a minute (short, ne?)

After that, Hao's face was flushed in color red. He didn't know what to say. (A miracle! Hao? Blushing?)

"Just a question. Why did you want me to kiss you?" Hao was kicking some rocks.

"To tell you the truth, you look just like Yoh. You have the same length of hair. So maybe, I was just thinking, I could pretend that you were him—just that moment we kissed. I'm sorry." Anna gazed directly at Hao's eyes.

Hao's heart skipped a beat. So Anna was just fantasizing about Yoh in her dreams. She only used him for 'pretend'. She really didn't have feelings for him. It was really about Yoh. Her heart was only filled with love for Yoh.

He never meant anything to her…

_End of Flashback_

* * *

'Hao, why are you even thinking of such things? Wait, don't tell me you're jealous! No, it can't be! Hao never becomes jealous of anyone! Am I?'

He only woke up to reality when Anna interrupted his day dreaming.

"Yoh, are you alright? Did anything bad happen to you? Tell me! I'm ready to shift positions anytime!" Anna squealed out.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Pretty much." Hao answered.

"I was so worried what could've happened to you…" Anna told him.

"Anna, do you like me?" Hao asked.

"Wh-what? I don't know what you're talking about." Anna stammered.

The patients who were waiting at the reservation area were now bringing in popcorn and drinks as if they were watching a soap opera.

"Anna, could we take this conversation somewhere else? Could we go outside at the rooftop balcony?" Hao asked while glaring at the women listening to their talk all the while.

"Sure, no problem." Anna managed to say.

At the rooftop, the sun was shining brightly. Itlit both Hao and Anna's faces.

"Tell me, Anna do you like me? I'm serious." Hao focused on.

"Well…I…" Anna was looking at the wide and vast blue sky.

"You know, what? Your eyes tell everything." Hao told her.

"Do..li-like…" Anna fumbled.

"I know you can't hide what you feel. You're not a good liar. I can see the truth in your eyes." Hao went on as he walked near her.

"Okay! I do like you! But how, did..you know? Did anyone tell you? Particularly your brother?" Anna mumbled.

"No, no one told me. I told you, your eyes tell everything."

'How did he know? I'm sure that Hao had something to do with it! I'm quite sure! Why that no good, secret spreader?'

At dismissal time…

"Hey, Hao Asakura! You come out there or I destroy the door, barge in and kick your damn &?#?" Anna demanded.

"What did I do NOW?" Yoh frantically asked.

"Why did you tell Yoh that I LOVE him!" Anna's eyes were fiery.

"Hao told that you LOVE me?" Yoh spurted.

"What?"

"I meant, I told Yoh you LOVE him!" Yoh rephrased his sentence.

"Hao, I just wanted to say thank you. This means so much to me…" Anna smiled at him. (Could you believe it? Anna SMILED!)

"You mean, you're not gonna MURDER me?" Yoh was surprised.

"Whoever said I'm gonna MURDER you? The deal's over anyway. I'm ending it. I'm sorry if I caused you so much trouble." Anna nicely said.

"Bye! I'll see ya tomorrow!" Anna shouted out.

Hao just appeared out of nowhere and Anna was running to meet him.

"I'll walk home together with Yoh, now!" Anna yelled.

Hao looked back at his younger twin brother with a smirk and winked. Yoh knew what that meant…He finally fooled Anna…

'Does Anna-san really LOVE me?'

Anna promised never to tell about how she loved Yoh to anyone else except to Hao, but it was she who revealed her secret like fragile glass to him…

_Ooohh…So, Yoh already knows! I just love suspense stories! Nah, just kidding! Stay tuned for the next episode of…! –ahem- I meant next chappy! I love you ♥**Hao-sama!** ♥ lol!_

♥_**Hao**♥Get away from me! Stop holding my perfectly sexy body!_

_**Tash: **But I can't help myself…Have..to..kiss.. ♥**Hao-sama's**♥.. flawless face..Can..not..resist…_


	5. Temptation of the Devil

**A Change of Heart**

Chapter 5: **_Temptation of the Devil_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or its characters. Please don't sue me!_

**Wow! Thanks for the reviews again! It's so nice of you! I think this upcoming chapter sucks-so I can't blame you if you flame me (rhyming words, ne?) But if you'd like to give me nice reviews, then that would be very nice, too…**

Yoh got home, a little later than he used to be.

"So, how's your day lil' bro?" Hao asked while bringing out stuff from the fridge.

"Ya know what? Mine's a blast! Anna was such a sucker to get fooled that easily! And being you feel's so nice. No girls tearing your body apart…No people tearing your clothes off…But I sorta kinda miss those girls chasing me around the school campus. And I even had to hide in the Janitor's room." Hao said while munching some left over pizzas.

"GOOD for you. Living your life meant living with Hades!" Yoh replied.

"Who's that?"

"Never mind." Yoh answered as if Hao was a hopeless case.

Next morning…

"Hey, aniki! Why are you wearing YOUR clothes?" Yoh alarmingly said.

"I just wanted to be me, today. I kinda miss being MYSELF..being sexy." Hao replied in his normal manner.

Then they ran off to school…

"Good morning, class."

"Good morning, Mr. Bokutou." Hao never greeted the Elvis-looking guy. He'd feel terribly sick if he did that.

"Class, we have a foreign exchange student from England. I want you all to meet Lyserg Diethel."

Then girls in the classroom went berserk when a green-haired British boy walked into the scene. "Isn't he so dreamy?" one of the girls almost fainted.

'What's the big deal about that? I'm cuter than that guy!' Horo-horo muttered to himself.

As if reading his mind, Ren told him, "The world would end if people like you would be called cute. I'd rather DIE. I think I'm going to be sick…"

Then, Lyserg's face suddenly changed its look when his vision turned to Hao.

"Asakura Hao! No, it can't be! Don't tell me you're following me up until here in Japan!" Lyserg barked.

"Wow! A very rare coincidence! An international one, I should say! Do you know each other?" Mr. Bokutou was seemingly amazed.

"NOOOOO! I can't believe it! I'm dreaming, aren't I? Would somebody pinch me!" Lyserg hollered some more. "You, the girl with silver locks, pinch my arm!" Lyserg screeched at the girl sitting in front of him.

"Are you sure? About this?" the girl was afraid that she might hurt him.

Then as Lyserg requested, the girl did pinch him. Ouch!

"I'm so sorry! Did it hurt so much?" the girl was anxious about what she just did.

"Am I awake? Has this dream ended?" Lyserg asked while rubbing his eyes and touching his sore arm.

"YOU'RE STILL HERE!" Lyserg screamed.

"What is happening here? Tell me! Could someone tell me?" Mr. Bokutou was puzzled.

Hao stood up as soon as Mr. Bokutou finished his statement.

"Yes, Asakura Hao."

"Well, Yoh and I stayed at London for a very short vacation. But I was amused to tour the place so we asked permission to extend our stay. That was the time when we, the charming Asakura's were away from this place. I knew that the girls missed us so much-I mean missed ME. Well, let's get back to the story. So we both studied at London for a year. And Lyserg was our classmate, back then. We did so much FUN things together! We were like the best of friends! But I got bored eventually so we decided to fly back to Japan-and the girls were happy to see us! The end." Hao concluded.

Almost everyone clapped and cheered after Hao finished the story. Some of the girls were even crying "tears of joy".

"WHAT? That's not HOW the story goes, HAO!" Lyserg halted everyone.

"Then give your version of the story. We'll listen." Mr. Bokutou answered.

"The part of the vacation thing was precise but, on the school part. It was VERY, I tell you, VERY WRONG! Hao and Yoh went to school as exchange students. Everyday, Hao played pranks on me! He made my life miserable! Everyday would be like a horrible nightmare I couldn't wake up from! It was terrifying! I even wished I just died rather than experiencing ALL of Hao's wickedly evilness! I even rejoiced when Hao said he would be gone to go back in Japan—but Hao made a GRAND FINALE of his FAREWELL…he did a very horrendous prank on ME! He said it was a farewell GIFT!" Lyserg was panting after he finished the story.

"Is that true?" Mr. Bokutou asked Hao.

"Well..sort of. But Lyserg exaggerated some of the parts." Hao stared at the blackboard.

"We can't do anything about that anymore." Mr. Bokutou wistfully said.

"I know the past can't be changed, but PLEASE! Place me as far away from Hao as possible!" Lyserg was tugging Mr. Bokutou's shirt.

"Okay. Look, this seat in front is vacant! Hao's sitting at the back. You wouldn't have problems with him when you're this distant. Oh, Jeanne, would you mind Lyserg sitting beside you?" Mr. Bokutou asked.

"No, not at all. I'm comfortable with it." Jeanne answered. She was still thinking about the pinch.

Then without warning, a big man with blonde hair arrived on the scene from the window.

"No! I have to see who sits beside with Mistress Jeanne!" the big man declared.

"Marco, I think this isn't really necessary." Jeanne silently told him.

"Where'd he come from?"

Marco gawked at Lyserg from head to toe. After all the checking, he nodded; seemingly satisfied and leaped from the window sill—and heaven knows how he LANDED.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggg! The school bell for recess rang. The students ran off and tore down the cafeteria door like wild animals.

Meanwhile, Hao and Yoh went to the restroom…

"Let's switch again." Hao ordered Yoh.

"Okay." Yoh replied.

Each took their respective cubicle and tossed their things from one cubicle to another, exchanging their clothes and other stuff.

When they were done changing, they looked at themselves at the bathroom mirror and walked away. As Hao exited the door, Anna approached him with a worried expression written on her face.

"Yoh! Where have you been? I've been looking for you almost everywhere!" Anna was concerned.

"From the restroom."

"Weird. You never closed your shirt buttons before. Did anything happen?" Anna asked while looking at Hao's shirt.

"Oh, I forgot. I guess the weather's a bit colder than usual." Hao quickly answered.

He opened the buttons anyway before Anna becomes suspicious of him. But he knew Anna was intelligent. She would find out sooner or later. But right now, all he wanted to do was enjoy himself. He didn't want to think about those things…

_And that's the fifth chappy! I'm sorry about the title. It really had nothing to do with the chapter but it sounds good so I put it in._

_And I'm also sorry about the whole chapter. I wasn't really in the mood to write the stuff. So it's really not that funny._


	6. A Different Person

**A Change of Heart**

Chapter 6: **_A Different Person_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or its characters. Please don't sue me!_

**Thanks for the very nice reviews. That gave me the spirit to continue my story! Thanks to the ff. people who reviewed this fic:**

**Shibahime: **I'm sorry…So many things to do and assignment to make—but so little time! Thanks, anyway!

**Inu n Shaman Fan: **Thanx! I get my inspiration from people like you who give good reviews!

**Azu-maru: **Hi there, Justine! Thanks for taking time to review my not-so-good story! Hope you're having fun at HK.

**Risibleme: **Thanks, Hannah. You reviewed me so many times with the same message!

**Oops! So many thank you's! I better stop before I fill this whole page with it. Well, let's get to the story. Once again, I'd like to WARN you if this story—(I ran out of criticizing words)!**

Next morning…

"Aniki, aniki!" Yoh rushed into Hao's room shouting and panicking like the house was on fire.

Hao yawned and stretched his arms.

"What do you WANT now?" Hao cynically asked.

"Aniki, you have to see this for yourself! You just have to!" Yoh alarmingly called out.

"What? See what?" Hao exasperatedly asked.

"This." Yoh finally calmed himself down.

He showed Hao the newspaper that the school recently distributed to the students. Hao's eyes popped out of his head when he saw the headline which was printed in, big red capital letters. It said: **YOH, SCHOOL'S NEW HOTTIE WHILE HAO BLENDS IN THE BACKGROUND**

"What the HECK is this world coming to?" Hao furiously blurted.

He continued reading the article which he thought was useless (but he still kept reading, though). He remembered that he was the "Yoh" the news was talking about.

"…Sources say Kyouyama Anna and Asakura Yoh are dating in private. Meanwhile, Asakura Hao becomes "inactive" publicly after Kyouyama Anna cut his alluring and eye-catching hair which some students say may be the reason for Hao's startling silence…"

"Very interesting." Hao's eyes maliciously glowed.

"Aniki, I thought you were mad awhile ago?" Yoh asked with a bewildered look.

"Yeah, I was. Because my name now is buried deep below the earth. But they're all brainless idiots. They never found out—and that's a good thing." Hao answered with a grin on his face.

"I'm eager to go to school today. I can't wait to see their faces. Now I have a reason not to be absent." Hao went on.

"That's odd. You never LIKED school."

"Well some things just gotta change. Everything's going to be different from now on." Hao answered.

When people were getting things from their lockers…

A blue-haired girl was gazing as Hao opened his locker to get some junk out for the first-class period.

"Hey, what're you looking at?" Tamao asked her.

"Nothing. Just watching that cutie get his things." Pirika pointed out to Hao who noticed them standing by and winked.

"That? That's just Yoh. He's changed a lot. He's not like the Yoh I've met before. He's totally different now." Tamao sighed.

"I don't care whether he's not the same anymore. But the issue is, he winked at ME! I think I'm going to faint…" Pirika drooled while looking at the brunette.

"Eeeeewwwww! Yuuuuuuccckkkk! You slobbered your saliva on me!" Tamao held her a bit wet shirt.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Pirika freaked out.

What the 2 girls didn't know was there were 2 guys watching them and heard the whole of their conversation.

"Horo-horo! Why didn't you tell me you had a sister?" Ren almost punched Horo.

"Because I didn't want to feel that I did HAVE one. A brutal one, to warn you." The Ainu told the purple-haired shark.

"What's her name?" Ren hastily pulled Horo's shirt.

"What? Picky Ra?" Chocolove jumped out of nowhere.

"Butt out of our business!" Ren and Horo punched and kicked the joker until there was blood running out of his nose.

"Tell me more about her!" Ren eagerly told Horo.

"She tortures me everyday. She makes me clean the house. She cruelly kicks me with her EVIL feet. She ferociously smacks my fetching face. And she TRAPS me in a net when I try to escape her EVIL kingdom of EVILNESS!" Horo-horo told Ren.

"Don't tell me you're scared of your younger sister?" Ren mockingly said.

"And don't tell me you plan to date my sister! Because if you do, you'll regret it until HELL! And I'm not going to help you out if you SUFFER from her EVIL hands…"Horo cautioned Ren.

"Well, I plan to invite her to the school prom next week. If you're willing to help me do that." Ren said.

"SURE! And you DIE in the eternal kingdom of the DEVIL! At least, she won't have to focus on KILLING me first!" Horo shouted out.

Right after dismissal later in the afternoon, the students crowded the bulletin board and saw a big sign that said: **SCHOOL PROM next WEEK! ****●◦♥FEEL THE LOVE♥◦●!**

Hao was standing far away from the pack of crazy students. He also saw the sign and smirked to himself, "This is perfect timing..."

Anna was staying in a corner also far from the foolish students—lonely and alone. Hao saw this as a perfect opportunity to approach her.

"Hey, Anna. Saw the notice on the bulletin? Maybe, you'd like to be my—''

"Well, no one ever invited me to a dance before. I gladly accept." Anna answered.

"I'll pick you up at 6 pm sharp."

"But—I don't have anything to wear. I haven't got lavish gowns or fancy dresses."

"Tomorrow's a Saturday, right? Then we'll go out shopping for your clothes. The money's on me. Be ready at 4:30 in the afternoon."

"Thanks, Yoh."

"Why with a depressed and gloomy face? Try to smile. You use fewer muscles with a smile rather than a frown.'' Hao lifted Anna's face.

Anna couldn't keep a blush appearing on her face.

"I think I should be going now! See you tomorrow!" Anna waved goodbye and ran off.

'Anna, you just amaze me…'

_So that's the sixth chappie. I'm soooo sorry for not updating lately. Got lots of assignments! Anyway, not-so-good chappie..I'll try to make up for the other ones!_


	7. Preparing a Princess

**A Change of Heart**

Chapter 7: **_Preparing a "Princess"_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or its characters. Please don't sue me!_

**I'm sorry once again for updating like a trillion years later! I'm REALLY very SORRY! –kneels down and kisses everyone's feet and 'eeky, smelly TOES'—**

♥_**Hao♥: **STOP IT! You're disgusting ME!_

**Anyway, let's go on with the story…**

True enough to his word, Hao picked up Anna at the exact same time he promised…

Hao was waiting impatiently outside, when suddenly, the door burst open—it was Anna. She was done dressing up. She wore a purple spaghetti top and a pair of jeans together with a circular-ring belt (or whatever it was).

Hao was just glaring at her with a shocked expression on his face, "I never saw you wear clothes like that!"

"Well. I think this may be the right time to wear these kind of stuff, I guess…" Anna said with a flattered tone.

"Ok, then. We're all ready. Let's go!"

Parked outside Anna's house was a red convertible with a "fiery" atmosphere on it (meaning it had a flame design on it or whatever—again).

"Yoh, I didn't know you had this! It was usually—" Anna was cut short by Hao.

"Aniki? Who would be having these stuff?" Hao grinned.

"Yeah. That's what I was about to say."

"I really don't show off. It's not me to be like that, ya' know?" Hao explained.

They hopped on the red convertible and zoom they went…

Anna's hair was flying in front of her face—and it irritated her, "Darn! I should've tied my hair into a ponytail!"

The car stopped at one of the most extravagant shops with really expensive items. Hao paid the car parking and they went out of the car…

"Yoh, are you sure about this? Things are really expensive at this place! Maybe we should go somewhere else."

"No. This is the place to find you a stylish and classy gown. Girls like you only deserve the best." Hao answered as he touched her face.

"O-okay. Whatever you say."

Anna just looked at "Yoh" when they entered the shop. He seemed very Hao-like. But she tried getting the subject out of her mind.

Anna started to try some of the posh gowns…

"What do you think of this?"

"No."

"How about this?"

"No."

"IS this okay?"

"No."

"This looks nice."

"No."

"Do you like this?"

"No."

"Do you watch Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues?"

"No."

"Are you GAY?"

"NOOOOOOO!"

Hao disapproved every gown and dress the store had. Anna, meanwhile was wondering—the gowns were really nice but Hao seemed to dislike them all.

"That store was awful! Their clothes were as ugly as their faces! I want to demand the manager!"

"No, it's alright. Let's just go to another store." Anna tried to calm Hao.

Not so long after they began walking toward another shop, Anna's stomach growled. LITERALLY.

"Oops. Sorry."

"Guess you're hungry. We better find a DECENT restaurant, then find your clothes later."

"Yeah. Before I starve to DEATH." Anna joked. (Another blessing from GOD! Anna learns to joke!)

They both laughed.

Hao chose a restaurant with a BUFFET so Anna could eat to her heart's content. He also chose a table at the balcony of the restaurant--where the moon was full and shining brightly.

Then Hao called the waiter to get the meal for them (was he LAZY!) and as the waiter turned his head to them—a familiar face poked them in the eye! It was Horo-horo! Anna and Hao stared at him wide-eyed.

"Wha-what are you doing HERE?" Hao spit out.

"Well, this is my part-time job. To earn MONEY?"

"Yoh and I were looking for a dress I could use for the dance." Anna said.

"YOH! But I saw Yoh in the—" Horo wasn't able to finish his sentence because Hao cupped his BIG MOUTH before he could spill HIS DEEP, DARK SECRET.

"Shut up, Ainu." Hao whispered to Horo who was desperately trying to breathe while Hao's hand was still covering his mouth.

"What's going ON?" Anna asked.

"Ahh. Horo-horo was about to sneeze so I covered his nose before he could SNEEZE on your lovely face." Hao made up his answer.

"Well, I'll go and get my meal from the buffet table. I'll see you guys, later."

After Anna stood from her chair and walked away…

"YOU ALMOST KILLED ME! I couldn't breathe!" the blue-haired Ainu exclaimed, "What was that supposed to MEAN?"

"You BETTER watch your BIG MOUTH, blue-haired monkey." Hao warned Horo.

"So it's the pretend game…I see." Horo-horo said with a flare in his eyes "And I'm not a MONKEY!"

"You BETTER control your GREAT and ENORMOUS MOUTH…" Hao repeated his warning.

Right after the 2 guys' dialog, a shout was heard from the background…

"Usui Horo-horo! Are you ESCAPING from WORK AGAIN?"

"Uh, yes, sir! I mean, NO, sir!" Horo dashed back to the kitchen.

Anna returned to the table…

Hao was glancing at Anna while she was eating her dinner. It took some time before Anna noticed that.

"Yoh, why aren't you eating?"

"I'm not really that hungry. Besides, it feels fine and pleasant to watch you eat your fill." Hao said with a smile.

"Anna? Could you stop eating for a while and look at the velvet blue sky?" Hao asked.

"Sure. I don't mind."

"Wait for about a minute or two." Hao told her.

"Okay. But why?"

"Just be patient. I heard there's a meteor shower tonight. When you see a shooting star, wish for something you really like. You'll see."

As precisely as Hao described it, a meteor shower did occur. Anna was amazed with the spectacular display. Trails of silver light were left on the heavy black curtain of the night.

"So what did you wish for?"

Anna was still admiring the beauty of the sky—its magnificent hue, fantastic spray of light. She was about to answer with her back turned, but she decided to face Hao. And then—

Hao neared her—and kissed her. Anna was surprised. She looked directly in Hao's eyes that were looking right back at her. Then, she closed her charcoal eyes. She felt the warmth of Hao's kiss. It was passionate and sincere. She could feel every minute, every second of it. Anna wished that moment would never end, but it did. She wasn't ready to let go.

"Hao?"

"Yes?"

_Oops! Something went wrong! Did Hao just answer? Anyway, sorry for the delay of the chappie. So, until next time!_


	8. Those Special Words

**A Change of Heart**

Chapter 8: **_Those Special Words_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or its characters. Please don't sue me!_

**I feel awful for not updating this one soon…Gomen-masai…I'm sorry, guys. School was just getting on me for the past weeks. This fic is almost ending..maybe about 2 chapters more and it's done I guess…Hey, if you've time, please check my other fic _"Confessions of A Young Girl" (Lyserg X Jeanne) _but it's a sad story, though.**

**Will you PLEASE forgive me?**

"What?"

"I didn't say YOH. Why'd you answer me?" Anna asked Hao with a flare of suspicion.

"Did you say HAO? I thought you were calling me." Hao told her.

"If that's the case, I guess I was tired from choosing your clothes and I think I'm having a few ear problems. Hehe." Hao explained hoping Anna would fall for it.

'If you ask me, HAO sounds VERY different from YOH…' Anna thought to herself.

"Never mind." Anna went on. She knew this conversation would turn up nothing. Would it?

'That was PRETTY close.' Hao breathed a sigh of relief.

It was very late so Hao and Anna drove through the streets then Hao spotted a dim-lighted shop at a quiet corner in the town. He stopped the car and walked in asking Anna to come with him.

"That's PERFECT! I'll take that!" Hao finally rejoiced after finding the gown that satisfied HIS taste.

Anna was wearing a silky, maroon gown with sparkling and glittering gems on it.

He bought it and took Anna back to her house.

"Goodnight, lovely angel." Hao said with a grin on his face.

"Uh—yeah. Goodnight. Bye." Anna answered as she turned her back.

"No—wait." Hao interrupted as he took hold of her hand before she could leave.

He tightened his grip on her and stared at her with a serious face. Later on, he loosened his hold but then he wrapped his arms around her. He embraced her and caressed her hair. Anna could do nothing but hug him back.

"Anna, I love you." He whispered to her ear.

No one ever said those three special words to her before. In fact, it was the first time someone ever spoke it to her. Tears welled up in her eyes and they started falling one by one. They fell on Hao's shirt and he felt each drop. He was amazed. He never saw Kyouyama Anna, the person whom everyone was afraid of—the fighter, the terror and horror—CRY. She held on to his shoulder, leaned on it and cried on and on.

"Why, Anna? Why are you crying? Did I do anything wrong?" Hao concernedly asked. Even Hao couldn't believe the way he was acting, the tone of his voice.

"No. It's just—just…" Anna said in between her tears.

"Just what, Anna?"

"You were the first person who said he had affection for me. I really thought no one ever cared for me, no one ever LOVED me. But you proved me wrong. I hope you're telling me the truth, Yoh. Don't leave me. I trust you…" Anna looked like a young girl who had nowhere to run to.

'YOH…Yoh…Yoh…' the name repeated itself in the back of Hao's mind. 'Don't leave me. I trust you…' Those words continued to echo in him. It was bothering him. No, it was his conscience; it was starting to disturb him. 'Hao, what have you DONE?'

Hao couldn't glance at Anna's direction. He was washed up in dry, solid guilt. He waved goodbye without even looking at her and strolled back to his car and drove home. On his way back, someone was waiting for him…

"Hao, you're back."

The place was dark. The lights were closed. And the voice was familiar to him. It was Yoh! Yet, he was also taken by surprise since his brother called him ONLY by his name.

"Yoh! How come you're still awake?"

"Horo-horo told me everything."

Somehow, Hao had heard a hint of jealousy in his voice. But he wasn't sure though. Was Yoh uncomfortable about Hao being with Anna?

"It's late, Hao. We better get some good night's sleep." Yoh said with a smile.

But Hao felt that his brother was showing him a fake one. His voice sounded stern and strict. And not only did he call him "Hao" ONCE, but TWICE!

"Goodnight…"

Monday morning…

"Horo! Tell me, how would I ask Pirika out? What should I say!" Ren panicked while browsing though the dictionary which was upside-down.

"DO you EVEN know how to read a dictionary? Mou, you're so SLOW! I'll tell her myself!" Horo impatiently replied.

Horo-horo hastily approached his sister and shouted, "REN WANTS TO ASK YOU TO BE HIS PARTNER FOR THE DAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Why'd you ask her that WAY?" Ren worried even more, "Now, she'll NEVER really come with me!"

"Sure. I'll go with you." Pirika casually replied while applying powder on her face.

"WHAT? DID I HEAR THAT RIGHT!" Ren asked over and over again. Then he jumped up and down the hall many times until his spiky hair got stuck in the ceiling. He just hanged there with his feet kicking in the air.

"Get me down HERE!" Ren commanded.

But the students just continued marching in the hall without minding his orders. Luckily, after 2 hours, a person finally noticed him hanging on the ceiling and helped him get down to the ground.

During lunch break time…

Yoh was putting things out from his locker. Tamao was walking nearby and decided to talk to him.

"Hao, err…do you already have a partner for the..err…dance?" Tamao was blushing BIG time.

"Well, I have no one. But if you want, then I can be your partner." Yoh said while he continued to fix his things without even glancing at the pink-haired girl.

"Really!" Tamao giggled like an innocent little child. Then she bent down to plant a kiss on Yoh on the cheeks and didn't know why in the world she did that.

Yoh couldn't help but look back at her. He at last, stopped with his work to give a charming smile to the now, red-cheeked girl.

"Uhh…Thank you!" She cheerily said as she ran all throughout the corridors.

Mr. Bokutou, Hao's class adviser was also looking for a partner for the dance. He stepped into the faculty room, together with his bouncing Elvis-hair and dashed a flashing smile at the women teachers. Many threw up under their tables while the others just laughed. He walked at Miss Jun Tao's table, one of the youngest and newest teachers of the pack.

"Hi, baby. Wanna go out with me on the dance on Friday?"

Now, he received a HUGE, RED slap on his face.

The guy teachers burst out laughing, some even fell out of their desks. "No one will ever go out with YOU! And if someone WOULD, they're CRAZY!" Ryu just frowned at them.

The hours and days flew smoothly by…and it was already Friday, the BIG night.

Anna was wearing her maroon gown and was walking in her high heels. She had been searching for Hao. But she couldn't find him anywhere.

"Where are you, Asakura Yoh?"

_Where is THAT Hao! He's kept Anna waiting too LONG! And more importantly, why did Yoh act like THAT? Is he hiding something?_

_**Anna: **I'm going to tear your FLESH open! I DON"T CRY! I don't care if I'm LOVED or NOT because all I do is TORTURE people! Why don't you GUYS get THAT! You're all STUPID IDIOTS!_

_**Tash: **Hey, that's not a nice thing to say…I'm going to ERASE you with a pencil eraser! You're just a drawing so you don't have the RIGHT to say THAT!_

_**Anna: **Oh, yeah? Yoh, KILL her! I command you or else BOTH of you are DEAD!_

_**Yoh: **But Anna-san, KILLING people is a BAD thing to do. You're starting to act like Hao. You probably caught his germs._

♥_**Hao**♥:For your peanut-brain's information, I do not have GERMS!_

_**Tash: **YEAH! Hao-sama does NOT have GERMS!_

_**Anna: **Then I'd personally MURDER ALL of YOU! NYAHAHAHAHA! --evil laughs--_

_**Everyone: --**gulp--_

_♥_**_Hao_**_♥:__Hey, that was supposed to be MY LINE… _


	9. A Cinderella Story

**A Change of Heart**

Chapter 9: **_A Cinderella Story_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or its characters. Please don't sue me!_

**I know, I know. You're all angry at me right? For updating only now…I'm awfully sorry. Well, it's just…Hey! Don't throw tomatoes at me! Let me explain first…Ouch! Why'd you hit me with that…knife? No! I'm bleeding! I'm going to die! –licks finger—Hmmm…ketchup. I'm still alive! Thank God! Okay, let me continue with the explanation. I had my exams this week! I mean, I gotta review and all. And I think..I'll fail in my subjects! I'm going to get killed by my mom! Shhh! Keep quiet! Don't tell her…**

**So, again, I'm begging for your mercy to forgive me because of the LONG delay of this chapter. And hey, I got lovely reviews from you loving people! I love you!**

**Random person: Can't you say anything but LOVE?**

Hao was nowhere to be found. Anna felt quite depressed as well as disappointed.

She watched the couples dance with each other. She only sighed as she went to sit by the dining tables.

Later, a girl ran in her direction holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Anna," the girl panted. "Someone wants to give these to you."

"Who?"

"He didn't tell me."

Anna shrugged and took the bouquet from the girl's hands and put it on her lap. She saw a small card attached to it. She ripped it off and started to read its contents.

_Anna,_

_You are the most beautiful thing the world has seen,_

_And, even far prettier than these flowers I sent you._

_Without you, I wonder, how could my life had been?_

_The words I'm saying are true,_

_Kyouyama Anna, I love you._

_Anonymous_

The message was short and had simply ended like that. But it targeted its way directly to her—sharp and clear. With her still staring at the note, somebody approached her.

"May I have your first dance?"

She was stunned by the sentence. And she was even more surprised as she slowly turned her head up to see who could've asked the question.

It was Yoh!

"Hao? I think this is unexpected of you. I was waiting for Yoh and…"

"Well, if that's so. Can I entertain you for awhile while waiting for my brother?"

"Sure, I wouldn't mind."

Yoh helped her stand up and kept admiring her. She was extremely elegant and graceful.

'Man, I shouldn't have agreed to Hao's plan! Anna is so…sexy. No! What am I thinking? But she is…Yeah, that's right. That delicate, white skin, those soft and kissable lips…Hey! Wait! I shouldn't think like this! It's so not like me! I think I'm starting to inherit much of Hao's genes!' Yoh argued with his mind.

"Hao? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. I was very excited about this dance so I guess I haven't got much sleep."

"Oh, okay."

Suddenly, Yoh slid his arms on Anna's waist. He leaned closely next to her. Anna felt quite uneasy and uncomfortable. A blush formed on her cheeks.

"Ha-Hao, what are you doing?" Anna panicked.

Yoh, still continued to sway with her and leaned on nearer with his face touching her hair. He whispered to her ear, "Anna, you look so beautiful tonight." His warm voice tickled her ear.

Meanwhile, Tamao was watching everything that had happened. She sobbed on one corner of the room.

"Hao-sama…would…ne-never…really…wa-want…a..a..gi-girl…l-li-like me…"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Huh? Who said that?" Tamao turned around to see Horo-Horo inclined on the doorway.

"I mean, you are pretty and all." Horo resumed on saying.

"You're just saying that so I'd just stop crying. You're just trying to boost my spirits up. It's not true." Tamao opposed his words.

"But it really is. I like you."

Tamao stopped for a second and glanced at the Horo-Horo who really looked quite serious. She had never seen him like this before.

"So? You don't believe me?"

"It's just…"

"I'll show you! I'll prove it!" Horo yanked her shoulders. He made his way certain as he kissed her. Tamao was staggered. Like it was automatic, her hand slapped his face.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Tamao jerked her hand away from him.

"It's alright. I know it. No one ever really took me seriously. They all think I could only joke around."

"No! You're wrong!" Tamao quickly hugged him. It felt like instinct. He astounded her, and now he was the one shocked.

"I love you, Tamao."

"So, shouldn't we be continuing where we left off?" Tamao asked with a sly smile spreading across her face.

In the meantime, Ren was alarmed as what to do with Pirika. She looked seemingly impatient and this bothered him.

"Pi-Pirika."

"What?"

"Hi."

"Uh. Hello?"

"Why in the first place did you agree to go with me?" Ren curiously asked.

"Maybe because you're cute? I don't really know. Okay, I was unconscious when I said yes to go with you."

"Okay."

"You know what? That Yoh guy is really hitting on my nerves. He's so hot and handsome."

"Yeah, I know he's better than me. He always is." Ren turned to a silent tone.

Pirika noticed this and she tried enliven him, "Hey, don't feel bad. Don't mind what I said." She decided to make a move because he still wasn't budging from his position. She kneeled infront of Ren since he was looking down at the floor and kissed him.

He finally moved, "Wah! Pirika!"

'I knew that should do the trick…' Pirika grinned to herself.

Back with Yoh and Anna…

'Dear, God. Yoh, where are you? Your brother is starting to harass me!'

Now, Yoh had squeezed her close to him, "Anna, forget my brother. You still have me…"

"No, I'm still waiting for Yoh. I know he's coming." Anna replied.

'If you only knew, Anna.' Yoh held her arms and pinned her against the wall. Away from the crowd of students.

Anna couldn't stand it. She couldn't tolerate people who wanted to rule over her, who wanted to control her. And then she did it. She whacked his pretty-boy face.

"I TOLD YOU, YOH IS COMING! YOU FUCKING HORNY BASTARD!" Anna screamed at him.

"BUT, YOU WOULDN'T NEED TO LOOK FOR HIM ANYWHERE! I'm…"

Yoh's words were interrupted by another voice.

"Anna, I love you."

Everyone in the room was astonished as to who owned the voice. They looked around the place, up and down, sideways, but still no sign of the person who said it.

"No words can ever describe your beauty,

No other language can explain the feelings I have for thee.

You are like the bright sunshine that takes away the rain.

You are like the most powerful medicine that can only take away my greatest pain.

I wonder why I never had this feeling until now,

I don't know the right way to tell you this, I never know how.

Maybe words aren't even enough to tell you how I feel;

That my love for you is genuine and real.

Everytime I look at you, you seem so innocent and pure.

I realized that looks can be always deceiving and you are the only cure.

In fact, you were always a fighter, so tough and strong

They even say you were emotionless and heartless but you proved them wrong.

I tried looking for someone else and I never realized that the person I loved was very near,

And it was only now that I had made it clear.

I may only be one person to thee,

But you are the whole world to me."

The dark and heavy curtains gradually opened to reveal the person who owned those lovely words.

As soon as the person who echoed the words came into view, Anna's heart thumped with joy and happiness. Her eyes were filled with tears. It was Hao!

"I love you, Anna."

"Oh, I'm sorry if it was ugly because I only wrote this poem myself. Hahaha. I composed this a few nights ago. Hehehe." Hao smiled as he scratched the back of his head.

The other girls suddenly shot fuming and heating glances at Anna. They were spiteful.

Without warning, Hao's smiling face turned solemnly quiet as he told Anna, "I'm sorry, Anna. But I'm not Yoh."

Anna's smile faded. Her before tears of joy turned into thwarted and saddened ones. She ran for the door leading outside. Hao hopped off the stage and followed her, "Anna, wait!"

'Anna, you can always lean on me. I'm always here for you. I won't fool you like Hao did.' Yoh kept his still thoughts to himself.

_So that's the ninth chappie! I know it's a bit corny. And yeah, if you'd like to ask, I just made Hao's poem by myself. It's so stupid isn't it? Like an idiot made it? Anyway, only 1 chappie to go!_

_You might get angry at me because I let you wait for such a meaningless a chapter! But, that's all I can do. Take it or leave it! And please do leave me a nice review!_


	10. The End of a Modern Fairytale

**A Change of Heart**

Chapter 10: **_The End of a Modern Fairytale_**

_Disclaimer: How hard is it to understand that I own nothing of this series?_

**-Hides self from the burning gazes people are giving her- Okay. I know I haven't updated in a WHOLE year and the reason for that is I've moved to other fandoms, particularly, Yuugiou! Yes, I know you'll be killing me now… Anyway, my conscience was bothering me, demanding that I finish this…Yeah, I really feel guilty for leaving this fic…I'm not sure but I think I improved a little on my writing skills…Which might explain the vocabulary or whatsoever I'll be using below…Oh, and this chapter is just for the sake of "finishing" this almost-abandoned story…Most probably will be the last of my SK fics… I shall NEVER use curses again…I was so shocked with how I wrote this fic with swearing thrown in every now and then but I'm too lazy to revise this…**

…

Anna clutched the creases of her dress tightly as tears cascaded gently from her cheeks until they dropped ever so quietly down her crimson gown. The gown that Yoh—no, _Hao_—had bought for her. She scowled at the name. _He _was the reason why she was crying right now—he brought out her weakness from that indestructible façade—she had no idea that it was _him_, of all people, who would be the one to change _everything_.

And she hated him for that.

He had made her do things she didn't know she could do before.

_He_ made her smile.

_He_ made her trust.

_He _made her **love**.

She knew how deep her loathe was for people who manipulated her—not that they had the ability to do so, though—people, who tried to change the way she did things. But somehow, he made an entrance to her life in a way that he could be a part of things she did yet she still had the choice to do things by her own free will.

How he was able to do that, however, was beyond her comprehension.

She was supposed to be cold, distant, and ruthless—but he changed those completely. He taught her the most valuable thing…

To love.

But then a question dawned on her. What if she knew it was Hao all along? Would she let him get close? Would she allow him to change her? Would her feelings have changed?

It was all a matter of identity.

If it was Yoh or vice versa, would it even make a difference?

She closed her eyes in contemplation.

And realized, she learned how to love because Hao showed her its meaning. Not because she knew he was Yoh.

…

"Anna! Where the hell did you go?" Hao muttered under his breath as he continued to scour the area.

Then he found a silhouette sitting still on a small bench half-hidden by the trees. Guessing it was his only hope, he slowly crept and remained behind a tree.

The full moon shone brightly as it showered its gloomy light on a graceful figure, illuminating its features. Pale, soft skin, deep, black eyes and silky blonde hair told Hao that his search was finally over.

He carefully stepped on the grass, to the path winding towards her.

She stirred slightly on her seat, and without even looking at him, asked. "Who are you?"

In that instant, he knew he had been discovered.

"Asakura Hao is my name, finding you has been my game."

Still remaining in that position, Anna remarked. "How am I sure that you really are Hao?"

Hao looked around him—at the navy blue sky, the stars that twinkled, the crowd of trees—then his eyes fell on a single flower by his foot. He picked it up and shown it to her.

"Flowers."

"So you shall guess what my favorite flower is?" Anna raised an inquiring eyebrow, but nevertheless nodded in approval. "Very well then."

"Daisies are pretty and always look so cheerful, but they can never compare even a millionth with a simple smile from you."

Anna almost chuckled at the remark but kept restraint. "So?"

Hao sighed. "They're not what you like."

A nod from the itako cued him to continue.

"Sunflowers are yet but a set of floras following the bright rays of the sun. The sun is deemed powerful so I can assume that sunflowers are hungry for power. You are powerful but do not depend on someone else to give you that power. It is innate since the day you were born. Even I am worthless against your power—or rather—beauty."

The itako blushed slightly. "And what are you implying with that?"

The pyromaniac smirked. "I'm simply implying that it's still not your favorite."

Anna waved her hand for him to resume.

"Roses, with its color as bloodily scarlet as the shade of your gown, are oftentimes considered as the most beautiful flowers even in their modest forms. Because of their superb elegance, most people are tempted to touch them—forgetting they comprise thorns—perfectly hidden by soft, delicate petals, thus, pricking their greedy fingers. I would like to say they resemble you so much, but mere roses cannot bypass you—not in a million lifetimes."

Anna could only stare at him, astonished. "If not roses, what then?"

Hao turned to face her, his hand tilting her chin up so they were face to face. And he smiled—no, it wasn't a smirk, but a smile—a real, genuine smile.

…

_Flashback:_

Hao excitedly skipped through the garden fields filled with different kinds of flowers. All were pretty in their own way. He nipped sunflowers, daisies and roses and put them in a small basket. After doing so, he quickly returned to their house and patiently arranged them into a beautifully-decorated bouquet. His hands itched with the sunflowers because he had a certain allergy to them—not a long while later, he accidentally pierced his small finger with an offending rose thorn—even though his hands were bruised and swollen, he managed to finish his masterpiece—all with a smile on his face.

He carefully wrapped the bouquet in a vibrant, red ribbon and cautiously cradled it in his arms as he made his way towards Anna's house.

It was her birthday and he had been enthusiastic for the past few weeks, while awaiting her special day. Of course, being 7-year-olds, Hao knew that simple things made Anna smile. It really wasn't the gift that matters, but the thought that counts.

After a few minutes, the brunette found himself standing in front of the itako's house. But odd enough, he was feeling quite nervous strange for his liking. He never felt such a weird sensation before—his hands shook uncontrollably, his legs wobbled like rubber that it threatened to trip him by the doorstep and his stomach growled furiously like it had never digested food in so many years.

Gathering courage, he knocked on the door three times, anticipating for Anna to open it. Sure enough, a small girl in a tiny black dress wearing a red bandanna appeared into view, with a warm smile glued to her face.

"Hao, what are you doing so early in the morning?" The blonde asked thoughtfully. Truthfully speaking, it was already 10:30 in the morning, really not as late as she claimed though she couldn't help but wonder since Hao normally didn't show up until 1:00 in the afternoon—being the late sleeper that he was.

"Well, I brought something for you—there is a special occasion, right?" Hao grinned.

"Really? That's very nice of you—so what is it?" Anna asked while swooning sideways to see what the brunette had in store for her.

"These." Hao smiled as he handed his creation—accompanied by hard work and a lot of bruises.

Anna's smile faded into a frown as she swatted the bouquet just as Hao held it to her. Hao just stood still, with shock overwhelming his face.

The itako's lips straightened to a thin line as she gazed coldly at the after-shocked Hao. "You know I hate flowers."

"B-but I thought since Yoh liked them…knowing that y-you like him, you'd like them, too…" Hao stuttered helplessly.

She faced him with a hard stare difficult to match but her face later softened, as tears began to well in her eyes. "You know they bring me bad memories…"

It was only then that Hao realized his grave mistake. How could he have forgotten? As far as he could remember, Anna's parents died in a car accident. The vehicle sped right through the cliff and dropped a hundred meters down into a field of flowers. That was how Anna found her way into the Asakura household. His grandparents decided to adopt the itako into their home—but despite the affection they showed her, their love would never be equal to that of her parents.

"I-I'm terribly sorry…"

_End of Flashback_

…

"What is my favorite flower?" Anna repeated.

Hao cupped her cheeks and leaned in nearer and whispered, in an almost inaudible voice, "You don't have any."

Ebony orbs widened.

On impulse, Anna hugged him and smiled blissfully as tears began to flow down her cheeks again.

"Hao…It really is you…" The blonde stammered in between her sobs.

The fire shaman was at first taken aback by her reaction but soon returned her embrace. He softly wiped her tears and soothingly caressed her hair. "That's not the Anna I know…The Anna I know never cries no matter what. The Anna I know is strong…"

The itako hushed him with a finger to his lips. "Well the Anna you know is different now…"

Hao shrugged and grinned. "You're probably right." And he snorted.

"Would you mind if I take this lady's last dance?"

"Not at all…" But then her expression turned skeptic. "Just don't step on my toes or I'll slap you." Anna grumbled as she held her hand next to his cheek in emphasis.

Then Hao took hold of her wrist and smirked, "That is—if you can."

"So shall we? I'm getting quite impatient—"

But the itako's sentence was cut as she felt arms slither around her waist. Black eyes were fixed on hers. She could clearly see the moon's pale light enlightening Hao's face. His eyes glimmered like that of the stars which he loved so much. They swayed slowly, with his hands on her waist, and hers on his shoulders—not minding how the time flew by—feeling that the time may have stopped for them to enjoy this moment in what seemed like eternity.

Anna felt like she was in a dream—one that she wished she wouldn't wake up from.

Words weren't really important now—all that mattered was they were in each other's arms…

Not far into the distance was a brunette quite identical to the one with Anna. He only smiled—almost sadly, "If you're happy with him, then I have no right to take away your only happiness…"

**FIN.**

…

**There you have it. Quite sappy, ne? Oh, well… I think I'm quite satisfied with the ending though I know some of you aren't… Now I have to get going and finish my Ran Fujimiya fanart…**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
